Backstage Pass
by Nhame
Summary: The hit new band, Orpheus, is now facing difficulties. Band!AU, GenderBend, Pairing: HonoKotoUmi, NicoNozoEli, MakiPanaRin
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

A tense silence permeated the conference room as the president read the incriminating magazine and tabloid articles about a scandal a talent in his own company got involved in. With each passing second, his face became flushed with rage especially when a nameless journalist implied that he's incompetent and there's mismanagement in his company.

"What's the meaning of this?!" he roared as he threw the papers on the table and slammed his palm against it. Some of the staff in the room flinched at the sound.

"We've put a lot of investments into these boys and this is how they repay us? With a scandal?!" he raged.

"Haruki neither claims nor denies anything?" someone asked the band's manager quietly.

"What about that foreign kid? He's spending more time on his TV projects!" a member of the board accused.

"Also, they haven't had a new single for three months!" another voiced out in discontent.

The band manager assumed a calm façade. "I can assure you, Elliot is doing just fine. And Takumi is working on a new song." he explained.

"What about Nishikino?" The president ranted. "I heard he drove away half of the staff members again!"

"..."

A girl with purple hair tied in two low twintails stood nearby and watched the scene unfold before her eyes. The conference room was wide enough but the tension in the air made her feel nauseated. Her boss sat among the board members and got bombarded with multiple questions in light of the latest scandal of the band he's managing. He still had a serene smile on his face but the slight crinkling of his brows tells her otherwise. She knew he was getting quite annoyed dealing with the old timers who act all arrogant and think they're holier than thou. _If this keeps up, he'll get an ulcer,_ she thought idly.

"Well, why don't we look through someone else's eyes for a fresher view." Her boss turned to her. There was a gleam on his eyes for a second that she couldn't decipher. Suddenly, all eyes were on her.

"What do you think, Nozomi?" her boss asked again.

She felt like she's slowly being surrounded by a pack of wolves. Taunting her with looks of disapproval and hatred. She gets it; she's young, terribly inexperience, and has a pretty laid back work ethics. But if there was one thing she's good at, it's manipulating the situation to her advantage. She sighed, cleared her head and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"What about an audition?"

* * *

 **BETA & Co-writer:** _Keirajoy_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Wheeling around a large yellow suitcase, a girl with ash-colored hair scanned her surroundings. She had been walking for a while dressed in a white maxi dress topped with a long sleeved pastel green blazer tied in the front. Her new apartment was supposedly near the airport via bus stop. She must've gotten off the wrong station. _Huu… this is bad,_ she thought worriedly.

With a suitcase beside her, Kotori fiddled with her phone. She was trying to make the GPS work to know where she would go from there. She wasn't sure if it was because her phone was an older model or because it's not compatible here in Japan. It was her first time back in Japan after years of studying abroad.

Seeing no change in her phone, she sat on her suitcase with a pout and gave up trying. But before she could hide her phone safely, an orange blur passed by her, knocked the gadget out of her grasp and it hit the pavement hard.

She looked back and saw a guy peeking from behind an alley. He looked apologetic for a second but before she could call out to him; he hid his head under his hood and concealed himself.

"Hey!" A girl shouted. She was about a meter away from Kotori along with three other girls. "Have you seen a guy wearing an orange hoodie around?"

That was oddly specific. _Now that she mentioned it, that guy was wearing an orange hoodie_ , she thought. She discreetly glanced at the alley where he was hiding and could see an orange mess trembling. It was a wonder how the other girls haven't spotted him yet.

"He went that way." She pointed at the opposite direction. She doesn't really know what's going on yet but she decided to help him anyway. The girl nodded and led her group away.

Kotori could only sigh. "Now what?" She picked up her phone and saw that it was off. She tried to turn it back on but it didn't seem to work even when she pressed the on/off switch.

While she was busy with her phone, the guy slowly approached her while cautiously looking around.

"Thanks for that. Takumi would grill me alive if I had another run-in... Is something wrong with your phone?"

His question finally made her look up and she saw the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life. It reminded her of the tropical blue sky in summer time. Even his ginger hair peaking underneath his hoodie looked beautiful. He wore a dark blue blazer over an orange hoodie with the hiragana character of "Ha" imprinted on it, jeans and white-orange sneakers.

"Wait, did I do that? Crap, I'm sorry!" he said and that broke her out of her trance. She blushed a little for gawking at a complete stranger. Luckily, he didn't notice as he was busy checking all his pockets for something.

"Looks like I left my phone," he mumbled, "Say, would you mind coming with me? It's not far from here. I'll surely get your phone fixed."

"N-no, it's okay!" Kotori said, waving her hands in refusal. "It's pretty old anyway. I'll just get a new one later."

"Uwaah... Now I feel even worse! Let me at least thank you for saving me, please!" he bowed, fervently asking for her permission. _Wah, such an intense character_ , she thought.

Kotori looked around and noticed that a number of people were starting to stare at them curiously. Worried that he'd get mobbed again for a reason unknown to her, she reluctantly agreed.

His face brightened up into a smile and he eagerly pulled her by the hand. "Let's go!" he said, taking her suitcase from her hand and led the way across the street.

"Wait. I can carry my own suitcase…" she said, trying to keep up with his fast strides.

"Don't mind it. I can do this much for you." He grinned. "So what's your name, my hero?"

"Hero?" she giggled. She hadn't encountered anyone who would call her that before. "I'm Kotori. Kotori Minami." She smiled.

"Kotori-chan, huh?" he nodded his head in approval. "I like it. It suits a girl like you."

"Ah! There he is!" they heard a female voice from a distance.

"Uh, oh. Let's run, Kotori-chan!" he said, carrying the suitcase on his back.

"Hai!" she answered automatically and they fled from the streets like a pair of runaways hand in hand.

Kotori slid down to the floor and sat with her back against the wall while the strange guy was sprawled on the pavement, exhausted. They ran for about half an hour until they finally lost sight of those girls. Why were they following them anyway? Did this guy do something to them?

Now that she thinks about it, she never really asked for his name or why he was being hunted down by those girls. She did have fun running around the city. Being with him and seeing his radiant smile made her peculiarly happy and full of life. Even the way they met reminded Kotori of those cliché romcom movies she loved to watch.

"Say, what's your name? And why were those girls following you?" She asked, trying not to sound rude.

He looked at her oddly; he was clearly surprised and another emotion she couldn't tell. Was that disappointment?

"You don't know who I am?" he asked finally.

"Should I know who you are?" Kotori tilted her head. She racked her brain but she doesn't recognize him at all. If they had met before she would have remembered. They've obviously not met in the States. How about on the airport? He did look like he travels a lot. _Maybe he meant figuratively like have I seen him on TV or on the Internet?_ Her inner musing continued as she exhausted all possibilities.

"Wait, are you famous or something?" She jumped up all excited. It was the only conclusion that made sense. She has seen a lot of models back in the States because of her field of specialization and she had even worked with some of them for strictly business purposes. The fashion world is a competitive world. However, meeting a celebrity—even though she doesn't know him at all—had never lost its appeal. It made her all giddy. His eyes widened at her outburst and made him sit up straight, pulling on his hood self-consciously.

"What? No, I mean—my parents own a local pastry shop, so I guess I'm well known around here. Those girls just wanted discount coupons for our limited edition manjuus." He laughed awkwardly.

"Oh..." Her shoulders visibly drooped and he smiled apologetically at her. His explanation finally settled the issue that he wasn't famous like she expected. _That's too bad. He would've made it if he wanted to, s_ he thought, eyeing his physique more closely. She had an eye for such things. This guy here had the perfect combination to make in the world of fashion or maybe even entertainment. _His bright smile would undoubtedly be his main selling point,_ she noted.

Her intense scrutiny made him fidget nervously. It wasn't everyday he'd be stared at by a cute girl like her... well, not up close anyway.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" he asked, blushing profusely.

Kotori blinked. "Ah, sorry. It's a force of habit." She chuckled.

He sighed with relief. He honestly thought he made her mad or something. "Well then, shall we go?" he asked, as he stood upright and grabbed her suitcase.

"Oh. Here, let me help you..." she offered, feeling guilty for letting him carry it around all this time. It must've been heavy.

"No, it's okay. I'm a strong guy, see?" He flexed his arm to show off his strength but he looked goofy somehow and made her giggle. Her laughter was contagious so, he laughed as well and the previous tension was forgotten.

"Come on, Kotori-chan. We're almost there!" He grabbed a hold of her hand once again, "Oh, and by the way, my name's Haruki. Haruki Kousaka."

Kotori felt uneasy when they arrived before a staircase leading underground. It reminded her of the underground subway stations in the States. But unlike the accessible and visible subway entrance, this one is situated in a deserted alleyway behind a building she's not familiar with.

"We've arrived~" Haruki smiled brightly, his arms outstretched in welcome. His enthusiasm had Kotori smiling back in return. Was she too trusting? Her mother did say she was a little naive.

Haruki led her downstairs, the green colored bricks for foundation made an eerie effect. There was a single door down there with a small device on the side that she had once seen in five star hotels nowadays.

 _This sure is a sophisticated setup for a simple basement,_ she thought.

The orange-haired guy reached into his hoodie jacket's pocket, produced a single orange card and swiped it on the device, making a small beep sound. With the door unlocked, Haruki opened the door and motioned for her to come in with a sweep of his hand.

"Lady's first," He said then he winked at her in a charming way.

Setting her doubts aside, she accepted his invitation and stepped inside the premises. What she saw inside made her catch her breath and her eyes widen in awe. Based on her standards, it was one of the most exquisite rooms she had ever seen.

Several luxurious red and white leather loveseats with red cushions were set against the wall and three-tiered chandelier floor lamp on each side. There were bean bags and a large entertainment system with different consoles and game library lined up. She looked to her right and noticed there was a small, but impressive, U-shaped kitchen, too.

"Wait, is that a bar?" she asked, noticing the three chandelier lamp shades over the countertop, the red bar stools and the array of wine and wine glasses nearby.

"Yep. Neither of us knows how to make drinks though." He shrugged and carefully put her suitcase down next to his feet. She stepped inside the room and looked around some more, taking it all in. Everything was bright, bathed in red and white. Red is an exciting color but it didn't seem to suit Haruki. In her opinion, he's more of an orange hue.

Near the cupboards in the kitchen, there was a door and she assumed it led to the lavatory. However, it was the white-walled room in the middle with a sturdy looking door that intrigued her the most. Kotori wasn't sure what's inside of it and that made her curious.

She was too focused on the white-walled room that she failed to notice the moment a tall young man with blond hair and blue eyes came out of the lavatory, wiping his hands dry with a paper towel. At the sight of the two, the blond male discarded the towel in the trash can nearby and approached them in a few strides.

"Oh! Elli-chan, you're here!" Haruki greeted the blond male with a wave. "Oh, that's Elliot Ayase. He looks strict but he's super nice once you get to know him." He whispered to Kotori.

That broke Kotori out of her trance and her gaze shifted towards the approaching male. He moved elegantly across the room, his long legs and set of broad shoulders bespoke confidence and grace worthy of a male model. His blond hair was like spun gold and his blue eyes even rivaled Haruki's. _He doesn't look like a typical Japanese male and that gives him more appeal_ , she thought. He's exactly the type of model any fashion stylist and designer like herself would have no trouble dressing up or designing clothes for. With his build, fair skin and facial features, he would look good in anything even if he goes topless with only a few accessories on but…

Her eyes looked over his outfit critically. He wore a light blue letterman jacket with white accents and a reversed R in purple embossed on the right side. He had a black V-collared shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and patterned sneakers. She did say he'd look good in anything but the stylist in her is screaming to change his outfit immediately because it doesn't do justice to his superb features. _"If he put these together himself then he's one of those models who have a weird fashion sense,"_ she concluded while nodding her head, remembering some models she worked with who can't be left to their own devices when it comes to choosing their own outfits.

Seeing her nod as if she came to a private conclusion rubbed him the wrong way. "Okay...? Why is she staring at me like that?" Elliot asked Haruki, with a hand to his hip. "And who is she?"

He eyed Haruki with a frown, like he disapproves about something. Haruki was quick on the uptake and vigorously shook his head and hands in apparent denial.

"Waaah! It's not like that, I swear! She helped me earlier so I want to return the favor." Haruki explained.

"Helped you... did you have another run-in?" the blond male asked.

"Uwaaaah!" Haruki immediately shushed him and looked from side to side to check if someone else, _aside from Kotori_ , heard Elliot's question. Seeing none, he stared at Elliot earnestly. "Elli-chan, please don't tell Takumi!" he said, his hands clasped in a pleading position. "I'm begging you, please!"

"Well, it's not really my business to babysit you. That's Toujou's job." Elliot answered which made Haruki thank him while fist-pumping in the air in delight. "By the way, where is she?" he asked, ignoring Haruki's antics.

"Oh, I don't know. I just got here actually." Haruki said. "Is Makoto-kun in the music room right now?"

"Yes," Elliot answered with an annoyed look on his face. "I guess I'll head up to see if she's there. I want to talk to her about something." Without another word, Elliot went past them and entered the room beyond the white wall. Kotori could hear a soft melody for a brief moment but it was gone as the door closed. _Was that a piano playing_? She thought.

"Well, I guess it's just us for a while." Haruki smiled. "Ah! Do you want something to drink?" he asked then he heads towards the kitchen without waiting for her answer.

"Uhm, no it's fine," Kotori said but Haruki was already back, carrying two cans of soda. "Why did you bring me here, Haruki-kun?" she asked, taking the soda can he offered to her reluctantly.

Haruki opened his soda can and drank from it. After a few seconds, her question finally came to him. "Huh? Oh yeah!" he face palmed and quickly headed to the table to get something before he came back to her.

"Here you go," he said, handing over a smart phone to Kotori.

"Eh?" the girl looked at the phone in his hands in confusion.

"Well, I can't really fix your phone and I don't think buying at a store is okay right now, so I'll give my phone to you." He said like giving an expensive mobile phone to a stranger was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ehhh?!" Kotori tried to push his hand away in a panic. "No, I can't take that!" she said.

"Don't worry, I have a spare for work. This is my personal phone." He said, then he unlocked the phone and showed her the screen icons. "See? There are tons of games! Oh, but you can delete them if you're not into gaming."

After a few more minutes of convincing, Kotori finally gave in and accepted his offer. His gift at persuasion is something to be reckoned with. Soon, they were seated together in one of the loveseats in the living room.

"Here, let me show you how to change the email address." Haruki said then he showed her all the ropes. "Also, my subscription ends this month. You can just renew it by then."

Kotori had lost track of the time. After tinkering with the mobile phone Haruki gave her, they ended up playing video games, eating lunch and Kotori talking about how her flight went and her deep interest in fashion. She had so much fun with him that she felt that she had gained her very first friend in Japan. Soon, Haruki's work phone rang and that ended their little adventure.

That night, Kotori finally arrived at home. Upon flicking the light switch, she immediately saw the boxes of her belongings scattered around the furnished living room. She removed her boots, placed it at shoes rack beside the door and slipped on the provided slippers. Then, she carried her suitcase inside her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. But not before taking out her favorite pillow from her suitcase, hugging it close to her chest. Her first day in Japan wasn't bad at all. The travel was long and tiring but she made her first friend and that made it all worthwhile.

Kotori smiled as she recalled today's events. She just felt a little disappointed it ended so abruptly. She turned over to the other side and remembered the moment Haruki's work phone rang. He just took one look at the caller and he became tense. He excused himself to take the call and after a while, he came back with an apologetic look on his face. As much as he wanted to continue their chat, he had to go but not before sending her home in a cab. Kotori understood so she thanked him for spending time with her and that, she would be on her way. Once the cab arrived, she insisted on paying the fare but Haruki shoved a ¥10,000 bill to the cab driver and instructed him to drop her home safely. She appreciated his effort, so with a smile and a wave, they parted ways.

She yawned sleepily. She had lots of fun today mostly because of Haruki but by tomorrow, things are about to get serious. She hasn't even started unpacking her stuff yet. "I guess that could wait for tomorrow..." she mumbled. Slumber was about to take her when the phone she got from Haruki rang. The caller's name is "Takkun".

 _Heiki, daijobu yo!_

 _Kanashikute mo so kotaenakya_

 _Minna kigatsuite_

 _Honto janai tsuyo garidato_

 _Naite miyou ka sukoshi_

 _Chigau jibun o daseba kawareru?_

 _Hii tari michi tari_

 _Kokoro no nami ga watashi o sarau no_

 _Konnani nanika o motomeru chikara ga_

 _Watashi no naka hageshiku naru reason_

The ringtone was something she was unfamiliar with; it was different from what she heard when they were exchanging emails earlier. This means Haruki assigned this ringtone to a specific caller and she had to admit, the song was very catchy. It actually took her drowsiness away for a little bit. And the male voice singing it sounded so cool and soothing. _I wonder who sang this song…_ she wondered. Satisfied with what she had heard so far, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked but no one answered.

"Hello, is anybody there?" she asked again. She didn't want to be rude by hanging up because the contact was enlisted in Haruki's phone.

After a few seconds of waiting in silence, a male voice came from the other line, _"Who is this?"_ he asked. His voice sounded cool in her ears, yet familiar like she heard him before.

"Ah, actually, Haruki-kun gave me this phone…" Kotori said hesitantly.

" _Why?"_ It's just one word but Kotori already felt a sort of cold hostility coming from the other person. So, she quickly explained to him how she and Haruki met and how his phone came into her possession.

" _That idiot..."_ The caller was hostile now for a different reason. Right then, Kotori remembered the name "Takumi" that Haruki kept on fretting about all day.

"Wait! Please don't get mad at Haruki-kun. H-he means well!" she said in Haruki's defense. "He was really worried about what you would say."

There was a few seconds of silence until the guy at the other end sighed. _"All right. I'll let it slide this time."_ He said in compromise.

"Thank you very much!" Kotori said in delight. "You're a very good friend."

The caller merely cleared his throat and said, _"I'll let you have your rest then. Good night."_

"Yes. Good night to you, as well."

The call ended promptly. After putting the phone down, she snuggled in her bed with a smile on her face. She's glad that she did something in return for Haruki's kindness. Also, she's thankful to that "Takkun" person for letting Haruki off the hook. He's kind enough to listen to her request even though they haven't met each other personally. Though he seemed like the type who wouldn't bother with a stranger, he was polite enough to wish her a good night, too. She let out a yawn again.

 _I wonder what surprises awaits me tomorrow…_ With that optimistic thought in mind, she finally succumbed to her drowsiness and slept.

* * *

 **BETA & Co-writer: **_Keirajoy_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Nozomi was woken from her peaceful slumber by a startling shake. _Ugh, morning already?_ She always dreaded waking up so early to the sound of her obnoxious alarm clock. She reached up, patting something while mumbling, begging for 5 more minutes.

"Pat my head one more time and I swear, Nozomi, you'll be kissing your bedroom floor," a familiar voice said in a warning tone.

One of her eyes cracked open and saw the unsmiling face of her neighbour, Naoki, as her hand remained tangled in his raven hair. _I should be the one looking grumpy,_ She thought.

Feeling a bit vindictive, she ruffled his hair vigorously and as a result, his hair stood up in all directions.

"Why you—" His hand moved swiftly but stopped when it was about to hit her head in a chopping motion. He poked her forehead instead.

"Must you be so barbaric in early morning, Nicocchi?" Nozomi complained as she slowly sat up with a hand over her mouth as she yawned. She was used to his antics to care anymore.

"If you're not in the kitchen in 15 minutes, I will drag you there myself. Got it?" She nodded sleepily. Loud stomping noises can be heard as he left the room. _He sure makes a lot of loud noises for a little guy,_ she thought.

She sat there for a few seconds, having an inner struggle of whether she would flop back down on her bed or change into her work clothes. The latter part won as she did not want to face his wrath at such an early hour. Grudgingly, she rose to her feet, went to the bathroom to freshen herself up and then, she made her way to her dresser to pick up her clothes.

Once changed into a white long sleeved dress shirt, black pencil cut skirt, tights and heels; she got out of the bedroom and into her small kitchen, sitting at the dinner table. Naoki already prepared a cup of coffee for them. He prefers drinking it black but she likes her blend with lots of cream. She took a small sip and sighed happily. He surely knows how to make her blend perfectly.

"Are the kids at school, Nicocchi?" She asked, staring at his back while he cooked breakfast. He wore a simple white shirt, jeans and his favorite pair of boots. He was also currently wearing her pink "Kiss the Chef" apron.

"It's Sunday. School's closed today." He answered briefly without turning to look at her.

 _They're probably sleeping in,_ she thought as she took another sip from her cup. She wanted to ask him more but he cut her off by laying down a plate on the table. It's omelette rice.

"Eat," it sounded more like a command than a statement in which Nozomi graciously accepted. She made several attempts on starting a conversation but his replies were short and abrupt.

She helped him clean up after finishing their meal. "Say, Nicocchi..."

"What is it now?" He folded his sleeves, not really paying her attention. He's clearly not in the mood for niceties.

"Are you going to be late?" she asked innocently enough.

"If you knew that then why do you keep on distracting me?!" He snapped and threw the dish rug on the counter, "You know what? Screw the dishes. I'll do them later after we get back."

He took off the apron, hung it on the rack near the kitchen, and took his pink cardigan. He shrugged it on, his thin but muscular arms slipped through the sleeves easily.

He then grabbed for Nozomi's arm and led her towards the door. She barely had the time to snatch her purse which was on the table.

"Eh? But I haven't even put make up on..."

"You're fine." He said, locking the door behind them.

"Does that mean Nicocchi thinks I'm pretty?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. _Not as pretty as me,_ Naoki thought but he didn't voice it out. Instead, he dragged her towards the car and shoved her in the driver's seat before he sat in the passenger's seat.

"Please don't manhandle me..." She said, feigning hurt. He snorted, seeing through her act without difficulty.

"Just shut up and drive." He said then he fastened his seatbelt and settled more comfortably in his seat. Seeing his unrepentant face, Nozomi could only pout. It was a wonder how Naoki could see through her act. Most of the guys would treat her nicely. She sighed. It was refreshing in a way so she won't complain. Then, she started up the engine so they could both get to work.

Nozomi sighed in frustration as she read another fan letter for Elliot. When she arrived this morning, her desk was already buried under a pile of colorful envelopes. She gets it, fans want to show their admiration by sending such passionate words but sometimes it's a little too much.

"Oh my goodness, at least keep it PG-13..." Nozomi muttered. She doesn't want to read yet another fan mail of what they want Elliot to do to them and vice versa. Some people have no consideration to the person who screens these, and unfortunately, that person is her.

She dropped the letter into the trash bin, clearly rejected. It's like in a hundred letters there's only five of them that are honestly good fan mails. If only the fans would realize that Elliot only reads the good ones she approved then they would stop sending about their delusions and start writing proper letters of appreciation. It will make her job easier and more bearable, too.

Nozomi looked at the pile of letters she has left to read and sighed. Elliot is real popular with the fans, especially women. There was something about his blond hair and piercing blue eyes that charms them. If she was blessed with good looks as he does, she probably won't be doing her desk job right now. Well, she can't really complain though. Some people would kill to be in her position right now, as the assistant band manager of the new hit band, Orpheus.

She stretched her arm above her head. She's not even half way done but her trash bin was already full. She picked it up along with scattered papers lying around her work desk and headed to the huge paper shredder down by the hallway.

When she heads back, she saw a familiar pair of icy blue orbs. Elliot Ayase; lead guitarist of the band, part-time model, guest star in a new soap opera series, and the very cause of Nozomi's frustrations, is inside her office.

"Just my lucky day..." She sighed inwardly.

"Elliot, what can I do for you?" She smiled thinly. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him but she still has to keep up appearances. His scowl deepened as he stared at her, his hand crossed over his chest.

The awkward silence and the rampaging elephant inside the room was bad for her health. So, she decided to walk pass him to her desk and grabbed the letters that passed her screening.

"Here. I was going through your fan letters and these are—" She was about to hand it to him but he flung it aside with the back of his hand, making the letters scatter on the floor.

"I- wha—" She took a step back, surprised at his actions. They never really get along with each other but they were civil. This is the first time he ever did something like this.

The back of her leg hit her chair, making her lose her balance and land on her chair with a flop. In a blink of an eye, Elliot towered over her with his palm flat on top of the arm rest on either side of her body preventing any means of escape. His face was only a few inches away from hers that she could feel his breath on her skin. For a moment, Nozomi forgot everything save for the set of beautiful icy blue eyes staring intensely at her. Now, she understood why his fans would often ask for him to look at them. His eyes were really captivating up close. "What makes you think that it's okay to make a suggestion like that?"

"Suggestion?" she asked, baffled. Her mind is still at a loss.

"The auditions…" Elliot said through gritted teeth, trying hard to rein in his temper.

"Auditions..." she mumbled. Yes, she did make that suggestion three months ago. Her eyes blinked as realization hit her. _Wait, what? It was approved?_

"Are you just going to repeat everything I said or—" he began but Nozomi quickly cut him off.

"Yes, yes. I didn't get the memo... Actually, I probably did and it's buried somewhere on my desk." She said, all business-like. She gently pushes him away to stand up and find the memo. Once she found it, she quickly read the content. Indeed, it was about the company's decision to launch an audition like she suggested.

"Care to explain?" He crosses arms once again, back to his usual calm.

"Ah, yes... about that," she racked her brain for a plausible reason. Actually, she only did it so everyone gets off her back. At that time, she didn't know it'll get approved. But she couldn't admit that she only suggested it on a whim, especially to this guy.

"It's the only solution I could think of to solve all our problems," she said confidently though she's not actually sure. Hopefully, he's not like Naoki who could see right through her.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you know what happened three months ago..." she explained, referring to the scandal where Haruki was involved in. Elliot nodded in response. "The higher ups want some fresh new eyes," she continued then she pointed at herself, "And I thought, what about new members?"

"Members? There's more than one?" he said, his anger starting to flare once again.

"We don't know that for sure..." she answered hesitantly.

"Can you explain to me this solution of yours?" he asked as he started to tower over her again.

"Well, people are complaining. On top of the scandal, there's no new song written, half of the staff members are getting fired, you're busy with different projects—"

"I was publicizing the band!" he exploded.

"And it did us good!" she said immediately. "But, I think we need a new set of eyes around here, don't you think so?" she said, eyeing him pleadingly. It's not like she wanted to cause trouble to the band. It might have been a suggestion that came out of the blue but the more she thought about it, the more it became clear that it could be the answer they're looking for. The new members would stir the public's interest and divert their attention away from the scandal.

Seeing her earnest expression, Elliot backed away with a grunt. "Okay, I understand. But the next time you pull a stunt like this again without consulting us, I won't be so forgiving." He warned.

At Nozomi's nod, he finally left the room.

As soon as he was out of sight, the tension in her body left her and she sank down on the floor. She recalled what had transpired between them a few minutes ago and her face flushed red as she hugged her knees to her chest. It seems she had just experienced something she read in one of the risqué fan letters she threw away. "This is bad for my heart." She said then she buried her face in her knees and groaned.

Meanwhile, as Naoki entered the back entrance of the ramen shop he's working in; the manager was already there with a deep scowl on his face. A brief glance on the wall clock told him he was late once again for his shift.

"Good morning, Manager. I'll just go get changed before you scold me." Naoki said then he marched towards his locker and changed into his uniform.

His indifference rubbed the manager the wrong way. So once Naoki stood before him clad in his white overalls and green noodle patterned bandana on his head, the manager scolded him with a passion. He couldn't stand his attitude anymore. To him, it was like the youth doesn't take his work seriously and doesn't even respect his authority. He had given the boy a leeway because he knew about Naoki's circumstances and he recognized that he's a hard worker but his patience is already wearing thin.

He has to come to work on time because he's disrupting the pace of work inside the shop. He has to be polite to all the customers even if they were disagreeable. Some of them have actually complained about his brash attitude towards them and threatened not to come back again. The manager went on and on about how he wanted Naoki to act and the person in question remained silent through it all. Naoki had tried to reason out before but it only dragged the lecture longer so he learned to just shut his mouth.

 _No matter what I say I'll always be wrong anyway,_ he thought in resignation. After the manager has vented out his frustration and Naoki nodded in response, he let him go to work.

His shift went well for the most part. Some customers might complain about his attitude but he always did his work perfectly. He never got the wrong order, the dishes he prepared were all well-cooked and he never messed up a bill in the register. Nobody can complain about his quality of work.

During lunch time, he overhead some girls chattering excitedly on one of the tables about Orpheus, the latest hit band of the year.

"Hey, have you guys heard of that rumor about the band?"

"Eh? Which one~?"

"About the auditions." a girl whispered but it was still audible to those nearby.

" _Auditions?"_ Naoki's hands momentarily stilled as he was wiping a table clean. It's the first time he had heard of that particular rumor. He hadn't got the chance to surf the Internet for a few days now because of his work.

He leaned closer ever so slightly. Eavesdropping is bad but he has learned how to be discreet and besides, getting information has proven useful.

"Oh my gosh! I hope it's not just a rumor." The other girl said excitedly.

"I know, right? More cute and talented guys are coming~ Kyaa!"

"Ah! What about that Nico-nii guy? He does a lot of guitar covers of the band's songs." One of the girls mentioned. The others nodded their heads eagerly as they recognized the name.

"I know him! I've actually subscribed to his NND channel." A girl said proudly. "I wonder if he's hot..." a girl gushed.

"I dunno. He doesn't show his face but he looks kinda short."

"Heh~ But you like shorter guys, right?" the girl nudged her friend's shoulder.

"Heck ya!" the girl admitted and they all laughed good-naturedly.

Naoki smiled broadly, feeling a sense of elation as he finished clearing one of the tables. It gives him great pleasure to hear compliments from his fans in real life. It's proof of the popularity of his NND channel.

As he brought the dirty dishes to the side, Naoki wondered about the audition rumor the girls mentioned earlier. He thought of asking Nozomi, his direct access to the band, for confirmation later. For now, he decided to entertain his fans with a little background music as a thank you.

He went back at the register and plugged the speakers to his phone, scrolling down to one of his guitar covers that had almost a million views on NND. The girls immediately recognized it and started gushing. Their reactions pleased Naoki to no end.

"Argh! Can't I have a peaceful meal in here?" Suddenly, a guy with orange hair at a nearby table complained. "Stop fussing about Orpheus and Makoto is not even that great!"

The girls became angry at his outburst and started to throw insults at the male customer for being nosy and telling him to mind his own business. The male customer didn't back down and continued slandering the band members, especially Makoto.

"Heh~ he's a Makoto hater, huh?" Naoki concluded as listened in to the heated conversation. Since it's already kicking up a fuss and disturbing the customers nearby, Naoki decided to step in.

"Could you settle down? The girls are free to talk about what they want." Naoki said with his hands on his hip, "Please." He said as an afterthought, remembering what his manager said about being polite.

The male turned his angry, chartreuse eyes at Naoki. He was clearly upset at being put on the spot like it was his entire fault.

"I'm also a customer so I'm free to do what I want and I say they're annoying!" the guy said, pointing at the group of girls accusingly.

"Now you're being rude." Naoki said as he grabbed the guy's pointing hand and dragged it down forcefully.

"Let me go!" the guy said, struggling to get free. He couldn't believe such a short guy could have such strong grip strength.

"No. You'll come with me and get out of here peacefully." Naoki reasoned, trying his best to keep him still.

The thought of getting kicked out made the guy resist more desperately. He did nothing wrong. "The hell I am! I'm still not done with them!" he said heatedly.

"How childish can you be? Geez... calm down, dude!" Naoki said as he started to feel his grip slipping.

"I am calm," the male customer said and finally, he broke free from his grasp. "What? You wanna go, _dude_?" He asked, angrily jabbing his finger at Naoki's chest.

"Oi, I don't want trouble..." Naoki raised his hands in surrender but it only fueled the other guy's anger.

"Wha—" Naoki narrowly avoided a fist coming his way. "What is your problem?" he asked but the customer was beyond reason now and was letting his fist fly towards him. Naoki wanted to simply wait it out until the customer got tired but when he succeeded in landing a punch on his beautiful face, the blood rushed to his head.

Acting purely on self-defense, Naoki blocked his attacks and answered his punches with his own. He's dead now for punching his face. Their fist fight had caused a big commotion within the shop. Luckily, a passing policeman was nearby and the two of them were apprehended before they could do much damage inside the shop.

At the police station, the two involved and some of the witnesses, including the group of girls and the manager, gave their statements. Both parties decided not to press charges and have conciliation. However, as a consequence, the manager of the ramen shop fired Naoki from his job as a waiter and he assured the customer, Ryouta Hoshizora, he would get free meals from his shop for a month to compensate for the trouble his former employee caused.

Ryouta shifted uncomfortably at these turn of events. It wasn't his intention to get that Naoki guy fired. He just got fed up every time people were fangirling about Orpheus and that bastard Makoto. Having an Orpheus fangirl as a best friend was enough to last him a lifetime.

But before he could form a proper apology, Naoki took off his bandanna and gave it to the manager.

"I'll go collect my things in the shop. Thank you." he bowed then he walked out of the office with his back straight with dignity.

The ride home was unusually quiet. Nozomi was still shaken up from the events that happened in her office room this morning and from the looks of it, Naoki's bad mood had multiplied by a hundred. Did he seriously get fired for being late?

She was afraid to ask. Naoki's implusive and his hands move fast but he would never hit a girl. When Nozomi's teasing goes overboard, she usually receives a poke on the forehead or a light pinch on the cheek. But as his scowl deepens, he might actually hit her this time but the silence was so unnerving that she needed to say something.

"So, how was work today?" She blurted out without thinking. _Already doomed from the get go,_ she thought.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naoki answered, without looking at her.

Nozomi sighed, relieved that he replied. She didn't know what to do if he started ignoring her. She's grateful that he's the type of guy who would always respond, no matter how angry he gets.

"You know what? I had a bad day in the office, too. But I have good news for you, Nicocchi." She said, hoping it will cheer him up a little.

"What is it?" Naoki asked.

"There's going to be an audition for Orpheus!" she announced, with barely contained excitement. "You'd love to be a part of them, right? So, here's your chance!"

Naoki blushed because she found out something she wasn't supposed to. "You! How did you know I—?" Her mischievous grin made him stop. "No, don't answer that. I don't want to know. Anyway, keep your eyes on the road!" he said angrily.

"You're so not honest. Did you really think I wouldn't hear you sing some of their songs while I'm in the bathroom or when you're cooped up in your room or—"

"S-shut up already!" Naoki said, trying to cover up her mouth to prevent her from spouting out other embarrassing things. He had been so careful but apparently, the walls are really too thin for him to hide anything from her.

Nozomi laughed. He was so cute being flustered like that. "Hey, stop it. I'm still driving."

Her reminder brought him back to his senses and he sank back on his seat, sulking.

"It's not a bad thing being a fan, you know." Nozomi said with a smile. "So, what do say? Are you going to participate in the audition or not?"

"Of course, I'll participate." Naoki said, confidently. "And you'll help me get in."

"Eh?" Nozomi blinked, she hadn't expected that. "I'm not sure I could—"

"You're the assistant band manager so, your words will carry weight. All you have to do is put in a good word for me and I'll be in."

"Uhm, isn't that illegal?" Nozomi said hesitantly.

"Am I part of your family?"

"No."

"Am I one of your relatives?"

"No."

"Are we married?"

Nozomi blushed. "Eh? Uhm, no."

"See? We don't have any solid relationship. They can dig up my past but they'll never find you there. So, there's no problem." Naoki concluded with a shrug.

He said it so nonchalantly and for a brief moment, she felt a slight pang in her heart. But before she could question the feeling, Naoki exclaimed that they're about to approach their street.

Nozomi maneuvered the car expertly to take a right turn and after a few more minutes, they have arrived in their apartment complex.

"Before we go up, promise you'll help me out in the auditions." Naoki said in a serious tone, offering his pinky finger to complete their promise.

Nozomi sighed. She can't say no to him now, can she? It was the first thing he ever asked something from her, after all.

"I promise." She said with a smile, entwining her pinky finger with his.

"All right!" Naoki fist pumped in the air. "As a reward, we're going to have a special dinner tonight. So, what would you like to eat?" he asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"Hamburger steak~!" Nozomi said, with her arm raised happily.

"Huh?! What are you a kid?!" Naoki protested at once. But Nozomi simply grinned and hugged him from behind.

"You said I could pick our dinner. Are you going back on your word?" she challenged while poking his cheek teasingly. "Maybe I shouldn't keep my promise too…"

"Argh! All right! I got it already! Now, get off me!"

The two continued their friendly chatter and bickering until they came to Naoki's unit and his siblings welcomed them home.

* * *

 **BETA & Co-writer: **_Keirajoy_


	4. Chapter 3

_This chapter is mainly written by Keirajoy._

 _Okay, this is the last chapter we've written so far meaning updates beyond this is no longer weekly or probably never, depends really. We're also not getting enough reviews as I hoped for, which will play a great part in the late chapters (polls, name suggestions, which route to take, etc.)_

 _So if you want us to continue, hit that review button. You can make suggestions and whatnot, constructive criticism is fine too. It really depends on how fast Keira works. There's a question at the end of this chapter, please give your answer as a review or PM it to me._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

After eating lots of white rice with her dinner and washing the dishes afterwards, Hanayo went straight to her room upstairs. Within the darkness of her room, she heaved a tired sigh. Though it was still their break from school, she was still on-call as the appointed class representative of her class.

Today, she had to go to school to help out their class adviser organize her documents. She could've said no because it wasn't part of her duties but hearing the helpless tone of her adviser made her reluctantly agree. Their teacher was a bit of a klutz so, it can't be helped.

"Well, at least, she thanks me for what I do for her." she said. Suddenly, she recalled her classmates who continued to rely on her to do everything but never said any word of appreciation for her effort.

She shook her head and smacked her cheeks. "Don't mind it, Hanayo!" she said aloud to cheer herself up.

In her monotonous and unappreciated life, there was only one person that kept her going and that is her beloved Makoto, the talented pianist of Orpheus.

She flicked the switch on and as her room was bathed in light, she let her gaze take in the different posters on her wall and the figurines of her crimson-haired idol.

With renewed energy, she said with an arm raised, "I-I-I'm home, Makoto-sama~!"

"Ah!" Suddenly, she looked behind her and saw the life-sized Makoto standee attached to the back of her door. "D-Don't surprise me like that. Mou~" she said in feigned surprise.

For a few seconds, she nodded as if listening to its response. Then she said, "A-All right, I'll forgive you. Only if you give me a kiss~"

She puckered her lips and slowly leaned towards the standee. When she came close to his violet eyes, her face flushed and she backed away, waving her hand excitedly in front of her. "No, no, no! I-I can't! T-This is too much!" she said with her face flushed, unable to meet the standee's gaze.

"Yosh! Now I'm all fired up!" she said, feeling strangely energized. Call her crazy but it was only in these private moments in her room where she can feel like she can take on the world.

Satisfied with her little roleplay of the day, Hanayo stretched her arms and took a seat in front of her laptop. Upon turning it on, she put on her headphones and immediately assumed her alter persona online as "Pana".

While listening to her Orpheus playlist and literally squealing as Makoto's vocals came on, she prowled the different forums to get the latest news about his band, Orpheus. Suddenly, a new window poped-up.

Nico-nii : yo

It was her internet buddy, Nico-nii .

Pana : Good evening, Nico-kun!

She replied. He hasn't been online for almost a week, probably working on a new cover. Nico-nii has a NND channel where he would post his guitar covers of the band's songs and he has a lot of subscribers. Pana made a lot of request for him to cover and he was kind enough to play some of them, that's how they came to be friends.

Nico-nii : why r u so excited?

Nico-nii : hav u listened 2 their last song, "Soldier Game" ?, again?

Pana : Oh yes~ I literally eargasmed the first time I heard it. Makoto's vocals is the best~

Nico-nii : ew

Nico-nii : tmi

Nico-nii : why is it called "Soldier Game", anyways? they could have done it better.

Pana : Mou~ You always notice something's off in their songs and its semantics.

Nico-nii : ofc

Nico-nii : they're gud but not as gud as me!

Pana : Nico's so strict! :c

Pana : Btw, have you heard about Eli's new drama? It's going to air next week! I'm so excited! :D

Nico-nii : dat blondie is so busy cleaning up after that scandal

Pana : Yes! Oh, my poor Makoto-sama T_T

Nico-nii : geez can u lyk not talk abt him for 5 sec?

Pana : But Makoto-sama is my priority.

Nico-nii : u and ur weird makoto fetish

Nico-nii : ur chatting with the awesome 10x moar better

Nico-nii here!

Pana : Yeah… Says the guy who hasn't shown his picture in like… forever!

Nico-nii : hey i am very private, k?

Nico-nii : i dun wanna be discovered b4 my big debut

Pana : Stingy!

Nico-nii : 'sides, u dun send me pics neither!

Pana : Fufufu~ my beauty if for Makoto's eyes only~

Nico-nii : HAH

Nico-nii : i'm waaaaaaay btter than him and erry1 in his band combined!

Pana : You're so full of yourself! :((((((

Nico-nii : hmpf!

Nico-nii : k

Nico-nii : b lyk dat

Nico-nii : guess u dun wanna know the new rumor is abt

Pana : (ToT) No, no, no. I'm sorry, Nico-sama! You are the coolest guy ever!

Nico-nii : even cooler than Makoto?

Pana : (o3o) Urgh. Please don't make me say it. I know you have a heart of gold, Nico-sama! m(_ _)m

Nico-nii : fine since u asked so nicely

Pana : Yay! :DDDDDDD

Pana : I'm listening.

Nico-nii : there's goin 2 b an audition

Pana : OMG! Is that for real?!

Nico-nii : uhuh

Nico-nii : my source is legit

Nico-nii : :)

Pana : Waah! I wanna join!

Nico-nii : idiot! it's for guys only

Nico-nii : no girls allowed

Pana : T_T Meanie!

Nico-nii : just sayin' :P

Nico-nii : neweiz i'm off

Nico-nii : work 2mrow

Pana : aight.

Pana : Good night.

Nico-nii : peace out

[Nico-nii is offline]

"Uwaa~ an audition, huh?"

Even after Nico went offline, Hanayo continued prowling the internet for more gossip, music videos, interviews and fanfictions about her Makoto and the band. Finally, she saw the official post on the band's website about the audition.

"It… It's here…. I-I-It's finally here!" she squealed, jumping up and down for joy about the news. It took all her effort to stop herself from going out of her balcony and shouting out her glee. She did that once before and the landlady reprimanded her for it. She didn't want that to happen again. It was too embarrassing to explain her side of the story without mentioning anything about Orpheus. She was practically shaking as she settled on the floor.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! I-I have to tell him about this! Yes! H-He should know about this! Kyaaa~!" Hanayo can't keep herself still as she dialed the number she knew by heart. She has to share it with Ryouta-kun, or else, she'll faint out of happiness. She can't go back to her normal, functioning self without letting it all out on him. He's the only one who knows about her obsession with Orpheus and her uber crush on Makoto. She's very lucky she doesn't have to hide anything from him because he's her only best friend since childhood. Soon, she brought her phone to her ears and heard the other line ring.

 _Tsukurimashou_

 _Tsukurimashou_

 _Sate sate nani ga dekiru ka na_

 _Hai, onigiri desu ne~_

The certain ringtone disturbed the stillness of the room and roused the orange-haired boy from his slumber. He groaned loudly as he recognized who is calling him at such a time. There was only one person from his contacts that he assigned a ringtone about rice.

Without opening his eyes, his hand reached for his phone on the bedside table nearby. Once he had grasped it in his hand, he flipped the cover open and brought it to his ear, "Hello?" he answered.

A loud squeal from the other line made him flinch and put the phone away from his ear. Once the sound died down, he placed the phone back to his ear again. "Kayo-chin, do you have any idea what time it is now?" he yawned.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Uhmm, It's… t-t-three in the morning now, Ryouta-kun!" She chirped.

Ryouta literally face palmed. He wanted to throw his phone away and flip his bed over because it's just freaking 3 o'clock in the morning! Yeah, he simmered inside. He wanted to scream because of his lack of sleep and the shitty incident back in the ramen shop but that won't do. This isn't the first time she called at such an hour so, he won't start complaining now.

"So, what's up, Kayo-chin?" he asked, reining in his temper.

"Guess what? Guess what! GUESS WHAT?!" She repeated the line with varying degrees of excitement.

"What?" he asked, wide awake now.

"O-O-Orpheus! Orpheus is going to have an audition! An audition! Can you believe it?!" she announced then she let out another loud squeal.

"Orpheus? Ah, that band."

"Yes, that band." Hanayo giggled. "E-E-Exciting, isn't it?! Ah! I can't wait for it to start!"

Ryouta sighed. "Why are you excited? It's not like you can join it." He pointed out.

"Ehh… That's- that's true but- but it's better that way!"

"Huh? Why?" he asked, confused. His mind is still foggy from sleep.

"T-The new members will be guys so… Ma-Makoto-sama will be safe from girls!" Hanayo reasoned. "Unless he- he swings the other way… ah, that's right! That reminds me of the fanfic I've read about…" She giggled mischievously.

"I- I don't want to hear any more of this!" Ryouta said, embarrassed.

"Wh-what's wrong, Ryouta? Y-you used to like it when I share with you what I just read…" She asked innocently.

"N-not about that!" he complained.

Hanayo giggled. She could almost imagine his flustered face. "Oh! Oh come on~ Let me tell you a short one about my cool Makoto-sama and-"

"Do that and I'm gonna hang up!" Ryouta threatened, his voice came out rather sharply. The other girl on the line went silent and all Ryouta could do was scratch his head and mutter, "Oh shit" under his breath.

"I-I-Is something wrong, Ryouta-kun?" Hanayo asked in a panic. "Am I… Am I bothering you?" her breath caught in her throat at that thought.

"No! No, no, no! That's not it, Kayo-chin!" Ryouta said desperately as he got out of his bed and paced the floor. "You're not bothering me, okay? I promised I'll always be here for you so, you can call me any time. You got that, Kayo-chin?" He explained, gripping his phone tightly out of fear that she'll hate him for this.

"I…I got it." Hanayo answered and the guy sighed in relief. "So, uhm, if… if you don't mind me asking… what's the matter, Ryouta-kun? Did… Did something happen?" she asked in concern.

"Well…" Ryouta sat back down on his bed and took a deep breath. "I had a fight with someone. It was entirely my fault and yet, he got fired from his job because of me. I just feel… guilty about it. I'm sorry I took it out on you, Kayo-chin. I'm really sorry."

"It-It's all right, Ryouta-kun! You can count on me, too!" The girl said spiritedly. "Don't worry. I'm sure that person will forgive you once you apologize. So, cheer up, Ryouta-kun!"

Ryouta closed his eyes and smiled. He could almost imagine her shaking her fist as if cheering him up with invisible pompoms. "Thank you, Kayo-chin." He said gratefully.

"Eh? I-I should be the one thanking you because you always listen to me." Hanayo said. "You don't mind it when I talk on and on about Orpheus and Makoto-sama…"

 _And we're back to Makoto,_ Ryouta thought with a sigh. He opened his eyes and silently listened to her ramble on.

"…I wonder who will be Makoto-sama's new band members. Makoto-sama will always be the best though... He's really… he's really the best…" she muttered dreamily.

"Okay, that's enough. Just go to sleep for now. You're obviously wasted, sleepy head." Ryouta said, finally interrupting her endless chatter about Makoto.

Hanayo chuckled and then, let out a yawn. "Hmm, you're right. Good night, Ryouta-kun. Ah, that's not right. Hmmm… good… good morning~" She said sleepily, all her excitement was finally exhausted.

"Yeah, good night... err, morning." He said softly and the line was cut off. He sighed as he looked at the time on his phone. He lay spread-eagle on his bed but his sleepiness was long gone now.

He sat up again and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'll go eat some ramen…" Ryouta thought then he got out of bed and went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of his favorite instant ramen.

He sat on the floor and set down the simmering cup of ramen on the low table. While he waited for it to cook, he browsed the pictures of him and Hanayo when they were still kids stored on his phone.

"You used to think I'm the coolest guy ever." He said as he zoomed into Hanayo's face. "I have always protected you and yet, you're all about that Makoto guy!"

Annoyed, he put his phone down, grabbed the chopsticks and split it in two with such a force. "Girls… I can't understand them." He grumbled, as her removed the lid from his instant ramen.

It was a pity he could only eat instant ones. He used to visit the ramen shop nearby but he still felt guilty about claiming his one month's supply of free food. He was at fault for meddling with those girls but he couldn't stand them gushing about Orpheus and that Makoto guy. They remind him so much of Kayo-chin's fangirling and he let out all his anger on that poor waiter.

Ryouta groaned. "Geez! What's so good about that guy anyway? Are band guys really that awesome?"

He slurped the noodles noisily. "I bet I can totally be like them!" He said haughtily.

That little comment was like a spark of genius as his eyes widened. "That's it! I can totally be a part of that band!" he declared.

He put his cup of ramen down and hastily retrieved his laptop from his room. Later, he continued eating his ramen as the page about the audition Hanayo was talking about loaded.

He read the details and once the application form appeared, he slurped the remaining ramen in his cup.

"Just you wait, Kayo-chin." Ryouta said while cracking his knuckles in preparation. "I'll prove to you that I'm way cooler than that Makoto!" he vowed, his chartreuse eyes bright with determination.

Meanwhile, Hanayo sneezed as she felt a sudden chill. So, she grabbed her comforter and she settled in her bed. "Hmm~ good night, Makoto-sama." She said before she dozed off to dreamland.

* * *

 _If you have a pet, what's its name and why?_

 **BETA & Co-writer: **_Keirajoy_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

A few people had been telling her to come to her Boss' office as soon as Nozomi walked into the building. They kept on saying how urgent it was and that piqued her interest.

"Ah, yes," Her boss gently laid the stack of paper he has been reading as she approached his table, "Have a seat."

One of her eyebrows rose. That's not a good sign. Usually, he would tell her a brief summary of her new task and then dismiss her almost immediately. But now, he actually wants her to sit down.

No wonder everyone looked agitated and told her to drop off her things and come to his office right after. The last time she has seen him like this was three months ago at the height of the scandal.

Once she settled on her seat, he cleared his throat and said, "First, I want to congratulate you. Your suggestion was approved and soon, we will hold an audition for Orpheus, treating it like a mini Love Live Project."

Love Live Project is a contest held bi-annually for school idols but a few years back, the first ever M-side was held for school band groups. Orpheus was crowned as the winning band among thousands who registered. The event was such a huge hit that the band members were immediately scouted for record deals, television appearances and the likes. However, the LL Project School Band edition wasn't announced since then.

She thought it'll be a huge event from how Naoki won't shut up this morning, but she didn't expect it to be this phenomenal. He was practically shaking in his seat as he spewed gibberish at her during the car ride to work. Her boss laid his clasped hands on his desk and looked squarely at her.

"I want you to help organize this event. You haven't really been involved since you got here."

There was underlining motive in his words. It's true that all she's been doing was screening fan letters and act as a chaperon to one of members or the whole group when they have TV or radio guesting.

"You are to carry out my orders and see that they are met accordingly. You can take as much resources you need." He added.

 _That wasn't so bad_ , she thought. At least now she doesn't have to read any risqué fan letters as much. "Will that be all?"

She immediately regretted asking that question when his eyes gleamed in a certain way. The last time he had that expression Nozomi suggested they have this audition, though it did good, she was presented to a room full of marketing executives trying to one up each other and was forced to fend for herself.

"So, I heard about that _thing_ that happened yesterday morning in your office. And I don't like it." The last part came out harshly. It completely threw her off guard. Nozomi's eyes widened. Just how in the world did he found out? And to what extent? Does someone else know?

"You and Elliot need to work out your differences."

"How do you suggest we fix it then?" She recovered from the initial shock and her expression changed into mild annoyance. She did not want to be reminded of yesterday's hiccup with a certain blond.

Her boss leaned back in his seat. "Do you know what today is, Nonchan?" She will not like this, will she? Her brows narrowed as she frowned.

"Monday?" she answered apprehensively. He smiled at her sweetly. Yes, she will definitely not like this.

"Today is the day I appoint you as Elliot's little guardian angel," she grimaced at the title. Seriously, she preferred the professional title "personal assistant".

"Effective immediately." He said with finality and it felt like a gavel dropped and sealed her fate.

* * *

Kotori exhaled audibly, making the fringes of her hair flutter. She spent her second day in Japan mostly spacing out and taking short naps, which is normal when your body is trying to adjust to a certain time zone. Then, it took her another two days to place everything in their proper places before she finally settled in.

Her apartment is a studio type with a small balcony where she could hang her laundry to dry. There's also a small kitchenette and a separate toilet and bathroom. Most of the space is taken by the bed and a large wooden closet. She also has a study desk and a small low table. It was difficult to move around her room since the air conditioning unit broke down yesterday. The summer heat made moving unbearable. She already contacted the landlady about it and hopefully, it will get fixed later.

"Maybe I'll go out today," she thought, as she wiped the sweat off her brow. She went out a couple of times to the convenience store nearby to buy pre-made bento boxes but she hasn't really explored the neighborhood yet.

"I should go grocery shopping..." she looked about her room, mentally taking her things into account.

Once decided, she took a pad of paper and a pen from her desk drawer. She lives alone now; she can't just buy stuff as she pleases. Kotori paused as she remembered the rich silk and colorful patterned fabrics Japan has to offer and she can't wait to get her hands on. She shook her head, she better stop thinking about clothes.

She listed down a few things like food, ingredients and toiletries, what a typical college student needs to survive everyday life. Kotori can cook a decent meal but she's mostly fond of baking. She sighed as her list became lengthy. At this rate, she needs to get a part-time job.

"It's still summer anyway, best to ready my resume..." Kotori checked her phone, the one Haruki gave her. It helped her a lot but there was so many apps she haven't checked yet. She used the GPS mostly and read daily news online.

Despite being fluent in speaking Nihonggo, there are still some characters she doesn't understand especially kanji.

As for Haruki, he sent her a lot of emails. From "good morning :)" to "sleep tight! ;D".

He even called last night to check up on her, making sure she's doing fine. He sounded tired though. He said something about a full house or was it a fun house? She forgot. _Their bakery sure is popular_ , she thought. Despite his obvious fatigue, they still ended up talking all night.

"I'm going shopping today ^_^v" She tapped the send button on the screen and got a reply almost instantly.

"Uwaah... wish I could go with you D;"

They emailed back and forth for a while until Kotori decided it was about time to head out. She slipped her wallet and phone into her purse and left her apartment, making sure the door was locked.

* * *

She finds herself in Akihabara again. There's something about the ambience of the district that amazes her. Everything around her looked vibrant and buzzing with life. There are shops and stalls of all kinds, catering to different cliques. It's a unique place where creative self-expression is encouraged and she liked that immensely. To her, Akibahara is the perfect source of artistic inspiration.

Kotori leisurely walked down the street, humming a certain ringtone she heard on her first night back here in Japan. She checked out the clothes and trinkets on display, relishing the beauty of its intricate designs and its texture.

After the nth boutique she went into, she remembered why she was there. Wandering aimlessly isn't good, she mentally scolded herself. Kotori slapped her cheeks with both hands and folded her elbows, seemingly fired up to get things done. She went out of the boutique and planned to walk further downtown when she noticed a young man appear from below, carrying a signage. Once he was done setting it up, he stepped away as a passerby struck a conversation with him.

While he was distracted, Kotori peered at the signage and found out it's an advertisement of that day's special menu for a café with an arrow pointing downstairs. The entrance reminded her so much of the place Haruki brought her into a few days ago.

Intrigued, she walked down and came across double glass doors decorated with posters of pastries and cakes. There was also a sign that says: "We're hiring!"

"Whoa... hey!" The young man came down after her, his black hair was tied in cute little pigtail. "We're not open yet."

"Excuse me..."

"Huh?"

"Uhm, about that sign at the entrance," She said pointing at the flier.

"Wait, are you Minami-san?"

She blinked in confusion. "Yes, how did you—"

"Come with me," He grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs. Kotori was surprised he has a strong grip despite his built. She was led to an alleyway and they went inside a sturdy looking house directly above the cafe. They entered a room that seems to be the staff's break room.

"Here, just through that door. Your locker is the third on the left." He handed her a uniform wrapped in a thin plastic—a western style maid outfit. "You can put your valuables in there since it's just us; the Buchou is always in the kitchen. Don't worry I won't take your stuff."

Something about this is weird. Kotori worked part-time before and she was interviewed briefly before anything else so when he didn't bother asking for her CV and just outright told her to get changed, she couldn't help but be confused. Was it always like this here in Japan? Maybe they need to test her skills before officially hiring her but isn't that what's training for?

"Well? Don't just stare at me and get changed already so I can teach you how to properly place an order."

* * *

"I-I'm ready!" Kotori emerged from the other room wearing the uniform. It was a classic Victorian maid outfit complete with a headdress. It was a bit loose around her waist. Maybe she could alter it later? She noticed the young man now dressed like a butler. His dark hair and ruby colored eyes blends well with his suit.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Your hair," he starts, pulling his gloves off.

"Eh?" She didn't forget to comb her hair this morning, did she?

"Twintails,"

"Eh?"

"Sit there for a moment. I'll do your hair,"

"Ehhhhh?!"

Taking advantage of her confusion, he maneuvered her into a chair, combed her hair gently and teased it into a twintail style with deft fingers. Kotori could only sit there dumbfounded as he worked his magic. He didn't really look like the type who would know how to style anyone's hair or even have such gentle hands.

"Wow," Kotori was at awe as she stared at mirror. She never really styled her hair that much, aside from the little side loop she always sports and occasionally tying it up on a loose ponytail or braids.

"Did you work as a hairdresser before, Naoki-senpai?" He made sure to stress the senpai part to her when he introduced himself.

"Nah, I have two younger twin sisters. They always want to try out different hairstyles once in a while." He was busy tapping on a device as he spoke. "You have a smart phone, right?"

He passed her the device. It looked similar to a smart phone but it's used for placing orders instead.

"It's self-explanatory or do you need help with it?" She shook her head and Naoki continued talking.

"Alright, let's start with greeting the customers. Repeat after me," He pressed a hand to his chest and said, "Okaerinasaimase, ojou-sama..." then he slowly dipped his head in a small bow.

"Oooh," She clapped at his example of grace as he slowly stood straight not breaking his character.

"Now you try it, but say _goshujin-sama_ instead," he nodded for her to start.

"Okaerinasaimase, goshujin-sama!" She said, trying to copy him but she ended up less graceful but with more enthusiasm. When he made no sound, she looked at him with worried, upturned eyes.

"Uuu... is it not good?" she asked. Naoki wasn't sure on what to think. Dealing with Nozomi's antics for two years, he thought he was an expert on knowing when a woman is being genuine or not. The sudden gap in her early demeanor and that pout is throwing him off.

So when she asked "How was it, senpai?" gingerly, Naoki realized he has much to learn and that this girl will give Nozomi a run for her money. Women are scary. He already feels sorry for the sap this girl gets her hands on, that guy will be so whipped. He cleared his throat.

"Good job, Minami. I can already feel our sales skyrocketing."

And that's exactly what happened. They usually didn't have many customers. It's a newly opened cafe and their block has three other cafes to compete with. But adding Minami into their staff roster left others at their wake, and a new rumor about a legendary maid began to spread all throughout Akihabara.

"Thanks for today!" Kotori greeted her senpai as he walked out of the locker room, he had changed in the bathroom early when she was in locker room.

"Actually, you're the one I needed to thank. 'Cause of you, we sold out pretty early." He grinned, "Now I can get groceries at the market before the housewives can get all the good stuff.

 _Ah... Oh, right!_ Kotori completely forgot about getting groceries. "Naoki-senpai, do mind if I come with you? I'm not familiar with this area yet."

"Not really, but what do you mean you're not familiar with this area? Don't you live nearby?"

"Uhm... I won't say nearby. It's a fairly long walk from here."

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Naoki! I heard we got a new impressive employee today!" Another man, in his late 40's, said gleefully as he entered the room. He took off his toque and smiled at the girl.

"You did great missy. I haven't been that busy in the kitchen for years!" He chuckled in amusement.

"And Naoki, good job! I knew you have a good eye!" The manager said proudly as he patted Naoki's back in congratulations.

"Wait, wait... Buchou, I thought we were expecting Minami today?" Naoki asked, confused by the way the Buchou is acting.

"Ah, yes. Minami, my daughter, decided to go on a trip with her friends instead of helping out here at the shop." The Buchou explained.

"But then- you said you're Minami!" he said, pointing at the bemused girl.

"Eh? I am! My n-name is Kotori Minami. It's nice to meet you!" she bowed politely. There was a moment of silence for a few seconds until their manager bursts out laughing at their expressions. "Ah, what a day!" he said, wiping away his tears.

"Now, now. Don't worry about it, Naoki. Everything worked out for the better. I say this is the work of fate!" He winked at Kotori in a fatherly way.

"Come on you two, you both deserve a treat." He said, motioning them to follow. "Oh and by the way, welcome to our café, Kotori-chan. You're hired!" Those last two words were the sweetest words she heard that day.

* * *

"Man, I messed up!"

"It's okay senpai, it all worked out in the end!"

"Yeah, good thing Buchou was a really nice guy. If it was any of my previous employers, I'd be fired in a heartbeat." Naoki decided to teach her a few shortcuts along the market. He strategically surveyed the alleyways on how to get to and from there to get the best deals before the other consumers. Kotori noticed that her senpai is very frugal and practical. Though she would prefer getting her groceries from the supermarket, he insisted they get it fresh from the artisan marketplace. He said it was by far cheaper and better in quality. Kotori completely fell in love with the place.

There were not only arrays of fresh fruits and vegetables, assorted meats and food stuff but there were also a lot of fine materials she could use into her blooming profession.

"It gets even cheaper if you buy in bulk," said Naoki, and she's swooned all over again.

"Oh my god, calm down," Naoki pulled her into a store that mainly sells eggs and dairy products. "I swear, you were having an orga—"

"Uwaah, would you look at that," a suspiciously loud whisper could be heard, "Naoki-kun has a new girl with him. Is he cheating on our precious Nontan?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Naoki said briskly. "And this is my new co-worker. If you're starting to gossip about me, at least wait until I'm out of earshot."

"Sorry, sorry," The man behind the counter laughed good-naturedly, "It's just you haven't bringing Nontan for a while now. What's your name, girly?"

"Oh, Kotori Minami," She bowed politely. "I'll be in your care from now on."

"This one's polite, I like her! Do you like milk, Kotori-chan? I'll give you a shot, if you like." He leered.

"Bastard." Naoki glared at the shopkeeper. If only there were other stores that offered the same quality products, he wouldn't be there shopping in that store ever. But before he could say anything about his inappropriate remark, Kotori surprised them both by chuckling.

"A shot of milk isn't enough, silly. If you make that a bottle of fresh milk then I'll gladly accept your offer." She smiled innocently.

Naoki's jaw dropped. Did she seriously miss the meaning of the offer? The innuendo completely flew over her head and right out the window. Just how oblivious can she be? Even the shop owner looked shaken for a bit in the face of an innocent smiling girl.

"Then, take a bottle of milk then. It's on the house!" the shop owner said upon recovering.

"Eh, really?" she said, her eyes twinkling with delight. "Thank you so much! I'll bake cheesecake with it and bring you some next time!"

"My, my, what a good girl you are, Kotori-chan!" The shop owner looked touched. In Naoki's head he was like, _who is this person?_

"Uhuh, right..." Naoki glanced at her in the corner of his eye. It hasn't even been a full minute since she stepped inside and Kotori already has the shop owner, who's known to have a perverse personality, eating at the palm of her hands. _Scary..._

They went to several other shops and Naoki experience all the same scenario with Kotori getting free stuff. He was exhausted but thankful, Kotori's 'good luck' brought food to his table, too. They also offered him a lot of stuff. He could feed his siblings and Nozomi for the next few days with these.

"People around here are so nice," Kotori hummed as she walked beside him, carrying several grocery bags in both hands.

He could only nod.

They eventually have to split up. They walked back, now standing in front of _Spica_ , their workplace. Naoki would offer her a ride but he wasn't sure what time Nozomi will get there to pick him up.

Kotori decided to just walk back home. She may not look like it but she had her fair share of manual labor. They bid farewell and promised to work hard tomorrow.

Naoki didn't wait long. A few minutes after Kotori left he received a text from Nozomi telling him that she won't be about to pick him up. He actually expected that since she might work on the auditions but not so soon as this.

"Looks like I'm walking, too." He headed south, smiling to himself. He got home around 7pm the last time Nozomi got held back from work and one of his twin sisters ate all the snacks they had, she couldn't take a bite when he finished cooking dinner.

His phone chimed again, a call this time. He looked at the screen and saw it was Cocoa.

"Didn't I tell you to only call me during emer—" he listened to the hysterical voice at the other end. He grew pale. "What?"

"Okay... calm down, alright? Oniichan's coming," the call ended and Naoki was out of the door in a flash.

* * *

The sky was turning dark purple as Kotori slowly made her way to her apartment complex, trudging through the dry pavement with nine grocery bags in her hands. She needs to walk up a small hill before she gets there, Kotori sighed tiredly. _Maybe I should've just gotten a cab..._

The streetlights lit up as she turned around a corner. There's a park nearby, she could take a seat on the park bench for a little rest.

As she walked down the road, she noticed a lone hooded figure slumped against the wall near the streetlight, his signature orange hair and jacket glowed warmly under the light. Her heart skipped a beat. She only knew of one person who sports such a bright color— _Haruki-kun_. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. Unlike Haruki, this lone figure looked tired and drained in the semi-darkness. He didn't exude the same sunny aura she knew.

Despite her doubts, she gathered her courage and called out, "Is that you, Haruki-kun?" she asked hesitantly. She was prepared to apologize if she got the wrong person.

The lone figure looked towards her direction, his eyes hidden by his hood. "Kotori-chan?" She heard her name being called. Then, he pulled down his hood and without a doubt, it was Haruki. "Ah! It is you!" Haruki's unfocused eyes sparkled as he recognized her profile.

"Kotori-chan~!" He called again as he happily jogged to her and gave her a hug.

"Kyaa! Mou, Haruki-kun! My groceries!" She tried her best to keep her balance and prevent her shopping bags from falling as he continued to lock his arms around her in a warm embrace.

With his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her away a little so he could look at her face. "Even in the dark, I knew I'll recognize you anywhere!" he said, smiling confidently.

She blushed under his intent gaze. "Don't make a habit of waiting in the dark, though. It's dangerous." She reminded gently.

"Aww~ Kotori-chan~!" Touched by her concern for his wellbeing, he lifted her up in the air and twirled her around with the groceries and all.

"Kyaa! Wait! Haruki-kun!"

After a while, he bought a can of orange juice as an apology for almost smothering her. Kotori was sitting on the bench, making sure all her stuff was okay. It made him smile how she pays so much attention to detail. She was so focused she didn't hear his approach. He smiled mischievously.

"Here you go," He pressed the cold can against her cheek making her squeak. He sat beside her, laughing as she tried to glare at him while pouting cutely.

"Mou, Haruki-kun! Stop teasing me..."

"Sorry, I was just really happy to see you!" he grinned. He watched silently as she pulled the tab and drank from the can daintily.

"Ne, Kotori-chan. What was your life like before?" he asked out of the blue.

"Before? You mean when I was living abroad?" she looked at him for confirmation. Haruki nodded.

Kotori held the drink with both hands. "Well, I guess I was weird in high school. You know, I'd talk someone's ears out if they were willing to listen," she chuckled. "If my Mom wasn't the school dean, I'd probably get bullied."

"I doubt that." He gently pulled a single strand of her hair behind her ear. "Kotori-chan's the sweetest girl I know!"

"Thank you..." she blushed, unused to such gestures. It wasn't her first time to hear compliments from the opposite sex but they sounded superficial to her before. But Haruki was different. His sincere words make her heart beat a little faster. She didn't know what to do.

So instead, she averted her eyes shyly and continued her story. "So after graduating high school, I worked on retail for a while..."

She talked about her first job experiences, the few friends she made in college and the times they shared, the designers she looked up to, the secret places where she went to in her free time, the activities she loved doing, etc. She shared with him about her journey about being a fashion designer.

Soon, her face was glowing with pride for the choices she made to achieve her dream.

Her eyes looked bright, determined and straightforward. Just by sitting beside her, he felt like her energy and enthusiasm is being transferred to him. In his eyes, she looked really captivating.

He placed his head on her shoulder and breathed in deeply. This is exactly what he needed. He wasn't 100% sure he'll meet her today but he's glad he bet on that small chance of seeing her.

"Haruki-kun?" Kotori said, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Do you mind if we stay like this for a while?"

She shook her head. "You can lean on me for as long as you wish."

He chuckled. "Thank you, Kotori-chan. You really are the sweetest girl I know."

Kotori could almost imagine his bright smile as he repeated his words earlier.

She blushed but stayed still.

They remained like that for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell between them under the cover of the night.

* * *

Nozomi just had the most awkward dinner of her life. Normally, a fan would be delighted to sit across Elliot as they try not to faint and splat face first on a very expensive beefsteak, but the fancy tableware and melodic ambiance of the restaurant felt like an interrogation room to her.

As soon as she left her boss' office this morning, she's been together with Elliot the whole time and not in a good way. At first, he acted like she didn't exist. He doesn't respond whenever she asks him a question.

Then he started to look really annoyed. He definitely didn't want Nozomi near him. Lastly, during dinner, he was blatantly glaring at her, not minding the female waiter who keeps on swooning every time she goes to their table to serve their food.

 _This is a mistake_ , she sighed. This whole disaster is gonna blow up on her face. After this, he has a late night TV guesting. She didn't realize how busy his schedule is until now.

Her phone rang as they were on their way to the parking lot- it was Naoki. Elliot was walking a few feet a head of her so she discreetly answered her phone, not wanting to suffer anymore death glares at least until they get back at the TV studio.

"Nicochi, this is really—wait, calm down," On the other line, Naoki was talking way too fast, he also seemed like he's out of breath as if he ran for miles. "Breathe slowly, Nicochi. Okay, tell me what happened."

Elliot was pissed. The chairman called him this morning to tell him about his new arrangements with Toujou. He doesn't really like all the attention he gets from the female populace. He just wants to be left alone but Toujou is a different case.

She doesn't fawn over him like the other assistants he was assigned to. From what he heard, she's pretty laid back and doesn't help in production. She just stays cooped up inside her office most of the time. How she even got in was a mystery. One day the chairman just introduced her to the band as assistant manager and everyone just agreed with him without a hitch.

Rumor has it that nepotism was involved. Elliot hated people like that, a greenhorn who gets privileges just because they have close ties with someone of great influence.

Suddenly, Toujou ran past him and went straight to the direction where she parked her car. A few seconds later, he heard the start of the car engine. _Is she leaving me here?!_

Elliot ran, he quickly tapped on the driver side's window when he got there. "Hey, open up!"

Nozomi rolled down the window, looking all serious. "Sorry, I have to be somewhere."

"Are you being serious?" He asked, looking at her as if she grew another head. She's crazy. "Did you forget that you're my ride to the studio?!"

"I already called someone," She said distractedly. She closed the window of her car again and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before speeding off, leaving a very disconcerted Elliot behind.

* * *

 **BETA & Co-writer:** _Keirajoy_


	6. Chapter 5

_I know the summary isn't very catchy but thanks to all those who followed, faved, and reviewed._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

The car ride to the hospital was usually 30 minutes with light traffic but Nozomi breaks that record in half. She might have violated several traffic regulations, but hey—no harm, no foul, right?

Naoki didn't share much detail as he was on his way _on foot_ , she felt bad that she couldn't be with him when he heard the grim news. Apparently, his younger brother has high fever.

She had a little problem finding any vacant space in the parking lot. Seriously, it was like a labyrinth. _Does a lot of people get sick this time of year?_ She silently thanked her lucky stars for having a healthy body and was never sick enough to be admitted in a hospital.

She finally found a vacant space on the third floor. Nozomi didn't pay it much attention and just bolted for the elevator, her heels clicking whenever it hits the pavement. The elevator made a small chime, the faint smell of disinfectant lingers inside.

There was just something eerie about hospitals that she didn't like. Everything is just always white, bleak and clean. She asked around the nurse's station for 'Cotarou Yazawa' and was directed to the intensive care unit. She immediately found Naoki standing in front of the ICU ward with several grocery bags scattered at his feet. He stared listlessly on the covered glass door, his arms hung on his sides like deadweight. His hair was damp from sweat and sticking to his skin, probably from running all the way here from his workplace along with several shopping bags.

Running her fingers against his arm to get his attention, Nozomi offered him a small smile and a handkerchief. It broke her heart to see him like this; his usual grumpy and mocking expression was gone and was replaced by a fragile shell of a man.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it, wracking her brain on how to approach this touchy subject. Cotarou's immune system has always been weak so, even a harmless common cold will strike Naoki with worry.

She settled to ask the usual. "How is he?"

The way he responded was almost mechanical. "It's pneumonia. The doctors prohibited any contact with him. They said it might make him worse."

Nozomi noticed a faint discoloration on his left cheek when he took the hanky and dabbed his face. It wasn't unusual for him to wear makeup but the patch of skin looks like a bruise that started healing up. She decided not to confront him for now and instead asked how his family is holding up.

"And the twins?"

"Mom wants to ask for a leave but can't so, she's pulling another all-nighter. She needs the job now more than ever and her employer was kind enough to let the girls stay over." Bits and pieces of his well crafted walls began to crumble. Naoki greatly cares for his family; he works day and night to help his mother raise his siblings. He puts his family above all else, it's one of his traits Nozomi loved about him.

His shoulders slumps, trembling a bit as he bit back a sob. "How are we going to afford all this?" It was barely audible but Nozomi heard him.

"I can help with the bills," She saved a bit of money, probably hitting six figures now. Nozomi won't hesitate to use it for emergencies.

"But that money is for your education, you've been saving that for a year now," Though it's true, she has a stable job now. Like Naoki, she used to work several different jobs up until six months ago. They both used to work at a bar with her being a disk jockey and Naoki as a bartender, that's how they met.

Naoki loathed her at first. He said she has this air of mystery about her yet she could read people easily. Nozomi's first impression of him was he was blunt and abrasive. It's funny how they had such a rough start and now they're inseparable.

Naoki turns out to be a very sensitive and gentle guy, rough around the edges but still a softie at heart. He wears a lot of pink, so that his sisters won't have boyish hand-me-downs. He's a great cook. He cleans up after everyone. If she could describe him in one word, he's _hardworking_.

Despite her hardships in life, Nozomi considers herself lucky and she doesn't mind sharing that luck with the people she cares about.

"It's okay, what are friends for?"

"We're not friends," She was taken aback by his words but melted on the inside when he looked her in the eyes with so much emotion and said "We're family."

Nozomi didn't care if he flails or throw a fit afterwards but she hugged him as tightly as physically possible for a long while.

* * *

Elliot swallowed thickly trying to settle what is left of his dinner in his stomach. Of all people she could have called she just had to call _him_.

"Are you alright?"

Piercing icy blue glared at serene honey-gold. He doesn't really hate Takumi but their friendship has been strained ever since Toujou came into their lives. He can't understand for the life of him on how someone as diligent as Takumi can ever approve someone as happy-go-lucky as her. Takumi was always been high strung. The one always chasing Haruki around school when the boy decided to play hookie. The one that coaxed Makoto out of the music room to have a proper meal during lunch breaks. And the one who helped Elliot around the student council room.

"Why in the world did she call _you?_ " The distaste in his voice is practically dripping. Takumi's a perfectionist who always puts his soul into the task that was given to him and yet he seem to have this strange connection with Toujou. Takumi's always glued to her, and his eyes would search for hers across the room when they're apart. _What is this, lovesickness?_

Takumi simply shrugged, unaffected. "I have business to take care of not far from here. Nozomi-neesan knew my schedule and asked if I could take you with me."

 _She could be taught,_ Elliot was still a bit peeved. The dark haired lyricist is not the best driver around. In fact, he's the worse. Takumi passed his driver's license exam driving like a madman but Elliot failed his? Twice? _Не пизди_

"First name basis? I didn't know you two were close," Takumi had the decency to look away as a light tinge of pink dusted his cheeks. Elliot could feel his blood boiling. _Just how much control does she has on him?_

"How's Haruki?" He changed the subject before they stumble down the rabbit hole. Elliot tries hard not to argue with his bandmates, especially Takumi. They can go on word volley for a long period of time trying to make the other understand their point and in the end, Elliot will only feel resentment towards his friend.

Takumi sighed heavily. Haruki has been missing dance practice and wasn't there during the briefing of what will go down on the day of the auditions. Sure, he understands that his best friend wants to stay away from the media but he completely shut out everyone after what happened a few months ago.

"I haven't seen him in days." Takumi tried calling the Kousaka residence but it's either the phone ringing forever or Haruki's brother, Yuuki, would answer the phone. And he would say the same thing every time: "He's not here."

Being an only child, Takumi could never understand sibling rivalries but the way Yuuki's voice sound so cold and callous over the phone felt unnerving.

"Did you track his phone?"

"He gave his phone away, remember?" Elliot remembered the young woman Haruki brought to their studio, or what the leader fondly calls _HQ_. He didn't pay her much attention back then because he had far more important matters to do that day.

"Do you think he did that on purpose?" All four of them graduated from the same high school and though it was on the brink of shutting down years ago, Otonoki was and still is a prestigious school for boys which means not just everyone can enroll there easily. Haruki might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but he has his moments of cleverness.

There were some mismanagement issues that happened during the three years he spent studying there and they joined a band contest in order to "save" their school. Elliot thought it was ridiculous but here they are now and modesty aside, their previous high school gets hundreds of application each year thanks to them. Haruki showcased his boyish charms throughout the whole campaign, a side of him even his friends weren't aware of.

"It's not implausible," Takumi pulled on his sleeve to reveal a silver band wrist watch. _I'm gonna be late for my appointment._

"I'll see what I can do with Haru, maybe ask Nozomi-neesan later if he's going through with his schedule." He didn't noticed the way Elliot's eyes narrowed at the mention of her name.

"Don't get too close, you know what happened to Haruki. Women like Toujou are nothing but trouble." Elliot turned to leave and started to walk towards the elevator. His mind's filled with thoughts about the recent events.

Takumi stared at the blonde's fleeting back. He knows about Elliot's circumstance and stayed quiet about his opinion on a certain purplette.

"She's not like that," he said as the blond disappeared into the building. The night is still young, Takumi got inside his blue Lexus RX and drove off.

* * *

Amethyst orbs stared blankly at a score. It was past 9 o'clock in the evening and Takumi dared to cancel on him, but he was nice enough to extend their arrangement. Surely, Toujou is involved. Takumi asked him earlier to meet up at the music room saying he had an epiphany for their next song. They haven't had a song in months yet their last single was still number one on every music charts.

At the height of the scandal, he was impressed Takumi managed to pull out a song out of nowhere. It took the heat away from Haruki but he didn't get involved in 'Soldier Game' for he was still shaken up. It was the three of them: Elliot, Takumi and Makoto himself who averted the public's prying eyes away from their leader. Fantastic damage control.

But since then, production was reduced to TV and radio guestings and side projects. Not that he minded. Makoto loved the attention given to them. The reason he joined the band was because he planned to use it as a stepping stone to become an actor. Elliot have beaten him to it but he isn't too worried. Elliot could probably blind people with his golden locks and pearly whites. Takumi was far too busy with his family affairs to get involved in anything while Haruki just wants to have fun with his friends without being in the middle of the spotlight. He'll get his chance. All he has to do now is play his cards right and everything will fall into place.

To be honest, Makoto didn't know they could make it this far and now he was closer to his dream more than ever before. However, he's impulsive and would take out his anger on the production staff. He was deemed as a diva because of it but he couldn't care less. Bad publicity is still publicity.

He could fire everyone in production for all they know, except one.

"Nozomi... Toujou," He won't lie, she's beautiful, gorgeous even. There was something exotic about her that he couldn't point out.

Ever since she came around, two of his friends and band members lost their marbles. Elliot won't stop glaring daggers at her, and Takumi would follow her around like a lost puppy. Their leader is quite fond of her but not as attached or repulsed like the other two and has remained surprisingly oblivious to it.

He thought it was amusing at first but now it became such a drag.

His fingers began to dance at the black and white keys, almost by instinct. Makoto's thoughts were occupied with the young woman in question.

 _She could definitely pull off the naughty librarian_ , he flushed at the sudden thought. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, his fingers continued playing.

He was both intrigued and frustrated. Toujou directly works for the chairman so, she was off limits. Like a fragile flower you can only have a glimpse off at the edge of a mountain cliff.

It doesn't really bother him. She wasn't bad to look at either. Makoto tried to be indifferent about the whole Toujou happening but the more she's around the more he gets interested.

His phone chimed. A text. _Sorry, I can't make it after all. Raincheck?_

Makoto just stared at the message but an idea sparked in his mind. A smirk graced his face. There wasn't a rule about fraternization anyway.

* * *

The office was in a state of panic the morning after. Nozomi stared as people around her walk on eggshells. As they spotted her, she was told to get her ass in the chairman's office. Wow, rude.

She dropped off her stuff in her office and proceeded to enter the lion's den. She knew all this is her fault, what with all the happenstance last night. She knocked twice before coming in.

Her boss looks the same with his clear, pristine appearance and faint smell of aftershave. His sunglasses were always present. Many conspiracies arose about his eyewear; he has a scar, he's visually impaired, he's secretly guising as a normal human being but is actually a cyborg.

To the general populace, he's a man well-respected even by the higher ups. Her boss, simply known for his pseudonym 'Takajou' (his real name is unknown), is a cinematic genius and world renounced director.

Despite the thick darkness of his sunglasses, Nozomi could feel his intense gaze.

"Where were you last night?" His voice calm, yet he has an air of authority. As if he caught her stealing cookies from the cookie jar. She briefly wondered if Elliot talked to him about what happened last night but despite his immense hatred for her, he doesn't seem the type to telltale. Not like it matters, she did have a valid excuse.

"Family emergency."

"... Family?" His brow arching, doubt clouding his mind.

"Yes, family." She repeated as warmth spread from her chest. She remembered Naoki's words and how he said it. She knows she's blushing and can't help smiling but she didn't care. It felt good saying that to her boss' face.

Neither of them spoke for a while. The silence was disconcerting but she welcomed it. She could practically see the gears of his brain shifting, it was hard to process. _After all, I—_

"Very well," He finally spoke, "I expect for this not to happen again. Stand on your ground, if it couldn't be helped then call me."

She blinked, confused at his words. "You're not punishing me?"

"What for?" His attention was already on the documents neatly stacked on his table. "It was an emergency, was it not?"

Skeptic but she didn't question his orders, Nozomi nodded. She can't get fired _now_.

She turned to leave but heard his voice again. "By the way, Makoto found out about your new assignment and demanded to have an assistant himself. You know how hardy that boy can be, I'll send someone for you to 'train' later on."

* * *

Naoki yawned as he read through the contents of the newspaper ads. The cafe was only open on weekdays from 12:00PM - 5:00PM, and 9:00PM - 5:00PM on Saturdays. He could squeeze another job or two on weekdays, maybe newspaper delivery or construction work but those doesn't pay enough.

Cotarou has to stay for about a week at the hospital. Thankfully, Nozomi's savings got that covered. But the medicine and maintenance added to their daily expenses will be devastating.

"Good morning, sempai!" Kotori chirped behind him, looking at his profile curiously.

Naoki was perched on a stool while his legs were up on the counter. Buchou, who walked out of the kitchen, patted at his leg and instructed him to clean the tables.

He was grateful for having such a lenient manager. "Buchou, please never change."

"As long as you work flawlessly," The old man guffawed as he started wiping the counter. "By the way, how's Nontan?"

"Who's that?" Kotori said from the entrance effectively sweeping the floor. Naoki almost forgot she was there. Whenever they work, Kotori has this overwhelming presence that turns heads wherever she walks but normally she's just... there. It's like this girl's charisma has an on/off switch.

"Naoki's... I'm not really sure of the nature of their relationship. Both of them used to work here a couple of years back when this was still a bar."

"This cafe used to be a bar?" A pause. "With liquor?"

"Of course, have you not been inside a bar before, Kotori-chan?"

She did back in the States but not for the partying kind, sometimes the photoshoots are inside bars and hotels. She was far too busy running errands to pay any attention to her surroundings.

"It was strictly business." She beamed.

"Business, huh? Sure," Naoki grinned but somehow had trouble imagining the taupe haired girl inside a bar. _Too pure._

"So, who is this Nontan, Naoki-sempai?" She sent him a grin herself and Naoki felt a chill down his spine.

 _I stand corrected._

* * *

Work was slow today. Most of their customers were female but there were a few male customers as well, two of them pestered her for her number and luckily, Naoki was always there to shoo them off and threatened to ban them from the cafe if they ever bothered her again.

After getting dressed in her casual wear, Kotori said goodbye to their manager who told them to have a nice day. Naoki was lagging behind her as they walked down the alleyway shortcut leading to the artisan's market.

"Are you okay, sempai?" She tilted her head trying to peak at his fringe covered eyes.

"Yeah, just tired," He sighed heavily, putting his hands into the pockets of his oversized pink hoodie.

"Are you sure?" She asked again as Naoki walked past her. His movements were sluggish and it looked like he hadn't had a wink of sleep last night.

Kotori heard him hum and stopped prying. She's very curious and ready to help but they only met yesterday, some boundaries shouldn't be crossed. She respected his privacy and told herself that if he needs her help he'll ask for it.

Some of the shop owners tried to give her stuff but she politely refused. Kotori felt bad, they were running a business and it would be wrong to take advantage of their generosity. Naoki, on the other hand, took whatever was offered to him.

"I never say no to free stuff." He simply shrugged.

They walked back to the cafe. She has significantly less grocery bags than Naoki. He told her that if she waited for a while his friend will arrive and give her a ride but she declined and stated she doesn't mind walking home.

She didn't have her hands full of grocery bags this time and decided to stop by the park near the hill and sat on the bench where she and Haruki stayed yesterday. Kotori was very surprised to see Haruki in her neighborhood, she briefly wondered if he lives nearby.

The sunset was beautiful with it's bright orange glow. It reminded her of Haruki who was always shining brightly. He was acting a bit strange yesterday. _Even Haruki-kun have one of those days, I guess..._

He did bounce back to his goofy self as soon as he saw her. Her phone suddenly rang a familiar ringtone, the smooth baritone was soothing as a fresh nightly breeze.

"Hello," there was a long pause before she could hear anything from the other line.

"Sorry," It was Takkun, "I forgot you now have Haru's phone."

She smiled. They only talked once before and she could tell that he's very polite and formal. She still couldn't shake the feeling that he heard his voice before.

"There's no need to be formal. Any friend of Haruki-kun is my friend as well!"

"...friend," the line went silent again. Kotori thought she crossed the line but sighed in relief when he said "Yes, I'd like that."

"Do you perhaps know Haru's whereabouts?"

"No, I'm sorry," Now that she thought about it, she hadn't received a 'good morning' text from him earlier. He never missed one until today. "Maybe he slept in?"

"At this time? It's almost evening."

"He's busy?"

"I doubt that."

"Or he went out with his friends?"

"Negative."

"You're very hard to please," She huffed. She couldn't think of anymore excuses to make. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn't really know any personal information about Haruki except that his family owns a bakery, and that it was popular enough among teenagers to hunt him down Akihabara like bloodhounds for discount coupons.

"I aim for perfection." He said, though she sensed a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What did you mean when you said "negative" on Haruki going out with his friends?"

"Haru has a very small circle of friends and I know all their current whereabouts," Haruki having only a few friends seem implausible, he's a very likeable and cheery guy. But that last bit was what caught her attention.

"Does that mean you know where I am right now?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Hmm," the line went dead for a while, Kotori could hear static noises. She thought Takkun hung up on her but what he said afterwards sent chills down her spine "I do now."

"Should I be worried?" Kotori looked around the park, she watched too much crime dramas and it's making her paranoid. She had her fair share of encounters with stalkers. Paparazzi and stalkers tend to follow people working in the fashion industry to get the latest scoop or just being plain creepy.

"Not at all." Takkun's calm voice didn't help at all. "You're... safe."

"Takkun!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he chuckled. "It's just—it felt good not being the receiving end of teasing."

"Mou..." she pouted, scolding herself how a simple trick made her heart race in fear.

"I'll make it up to you, somehow." He said in compromise. "I'm sorry I have to cut short with our conversation."

"Fine... I'll get you next time, Takkun!"

"I look forward to it."

* * *

The indicator on the screen stopped moving. _It's late, she's probably asleep by now._

Haruki walked begrudgingly along a familiar path nearby a small hill. Seeking solace, he wandered around aimlessly at night finding comfort on the park bench they sat on before. He wondered if she'll be surprised if he showed up at her doorstep late at night. He's been doing that a lot lately, thinking, and it wasn't for the right reasons.

He knows he's being selfish, not giving a proper answer as to what happened three months ago; not even to his best friends. But he thinks some things should be left unsaid. Sometimes he just wants to shout, angry as to why everyone jumped to conclusions and ridiculed him. Other times he just wanted to cry. It wasn't fair for him that the media goes on and on about his alleged affairs with a certain leader of a popular idol group. But in reality the connection was far deeper. Intangible.

His only regret was his approach was blunt and headstrong. He handled the situation poorly until it escalated and ultimately blow up on his face. His picture was on the front page of countless magazine as 'journalists' relayed their theories page per page. Fans were split in half, with the ones trying to protect the band from bashers.

He was told to deactivate his social media accounts but he didn't because Haruki strongly believes he didn't do anything wrong. He wanted to reply to every hateful comment he came across but that'll only make it worse, so he stopped updating until he just completely shutdown. By some miracle, his friends managed to produce a single album and everyone loves them again in a snap.

But that was it, he was excluded. Elliot became increasingly busy with side projects. Makoto was involved in some piano recitals and contests. And Takumi was juggling his time with his online classes, writing new songs, archery and band practice yet he still has time to check on Haruki.

Haruki felt very happy for them but loathed himself. He was their leader but he was the one letting everyone down and dragging their reputation down the drain with him. Leaning back for a while, he sighed heavily. _Everyone is just so amazing and here I am—_

"That's quite a sigh."

"I learned from the best." Takumi didn't expect him to be so calm. They haven't seen each other for weeks, and Haruki looks worse for wear. He's been waiting nearby hoping his best friend would come to this place. Takumi's instincts kicked in when he talked to Kotori earlier. He checked her location on a whim, as a joke. But something draws him to her and it immediately crossed his mind he might get a chance to see Haruki tonight if he went to this location. And he's right.

"How did you find me?" If he was hiding his surprise, Haruki was good at masking it. He looked relaxed, his body language shows no tenseness.

"I tracked your phone."

"I don't have my phone."

"Exactly," Takumi needs to thread his words carefully, if he wants to confront his friend's actions. "I talked to Elliot last night, he was there the day you brought that girl—"

"Kotori-chan."

"...Kotori-san. Elliot was there when you brought her to the studio." Kotori already filled him in as to how she met Haruki and why he gave her his phone. But something Elliot said made him curious, if Haruki deliberately gave his phone away to a stranger.

Haruki has two phones, one for personal use and the other for band related issues. Now in his personal phone, a tracking app was installed without Haruki's knowledge. He likes to roam around to mingle with his fans and he was very outspoken about it and they love him for being so down to earth unlike other celebrities. The tracker is there in case of something serious might happen to him in his walks around Akihabara.

But since the rumors and pictures of him spotted outside Tsubasa Kira's apartment, Haruki seems adamant to take any electronic device with him. It was clear that Haruki knew about it all along since he didn't react the way Takumi expected him to react. But Takumi was constantly trying to get a hold of him that he resorted to checking Haruki's bank account.

Back when they were auditioning, Takumi was the treasurer. He ensures that everyone contributes and gains the equal amount and now that they're part of a big agency with hundreds of talents ranging from band members to idol to seiyuus, his friends still trust him enough access their bank accounts.

He checked earlier and discovered a huge red flag. Despite giving his phone away before the subscription ended, Haruki renewed the subscription and was making several calls and text messages to the device a stranger now possesses. He was calling and texting this girl on a daily basis using his work phone which was supposed to be strictly used for band related subjects only.

"Look, Haru," He said slowly. "This, whatever it is. It needs to stop."

"What are you talking about?"

"This thing you have with this woman—"

"Kotori-chan."

"You have to cut ties with her. She might be using you—" he began to argue but his friend vigorously shook his head in denial.

"No, I won't. She's not like that..." Haruki said stubbornly. "Kotori-chan is different."

"You don't know that!" Takumi lashed out, finally losing patience with him. "It might be all just an act. If you just listen-!"

"But I do know!" he replied back with so much passion it took Takumi by surprise. "You don't know her like I do! Kotori-chan is the sweetest girl I know..." he smiled reminiscently as he stared into the distance.

"She doesn't even know about our band. Kotori-chan studied abroad most of her life, she flew in a few weeks ago when I found her." He goes on and on with her life story trying to make Takumi realize she wasn't like _them_.

His face shone brightly as he talked about her and Takumi was stunned. It has been a long time since he saw that kind of smile on his best friend's face since the scandal broke out.

Just then, he had a flashback of his conversation with Elliot about a certain purplette. Elliot was quick to judge her but Takumi knew her better, and now, he's in the similar situation but in the other perspective. He was so blinded with his concern for his best friend that he regarded Kotori as a bad influence or somehow manipulating Haruki. It was exactly what Elliot was doing with Nozomi.

"I really like this girl, Takkun." Haruki looked him in the eye, his blue shinning brightly with the same drive that lead them all to victory. "I don't want to mess up."

"Alright," Takumi felt disgusted with his self. He was worried for his friend but he had no right to judge someone. "If what you said is true, that she really doesn't know about the band. I think it's better to tell her about it."

It's amazing she haven't found out yet, in this age with abundance of informations and technology. Haruki could only sigh and look at the starless night sky.

"I'll figure something out."

* * *

 **BETA & Co-writer:** _Keirajoy_


End file.
